A life upside down!
by dbzfreak2003
Summary: TRUNKS FANFIC! A MUST READ!!!! Trunks is having a hard time with his life! But all is change when a accident occurs.!! please review and be gentle my first Dbz fanfic.Please be nice and review for you can encourage me to keep going with the story. please
1. A life upside down 1

A LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!!!  
/P  
  
  
  
  
It was early mourning and it was peace and quiet until BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trunks woke up to that annoying sound every mourning for school. But today was going   
to change his whole life.  
P   
He turned off his alarm clock and slowly made his way to the  
bathroom to take a refreshing shower. When he was finish takeing a shower and shaving. He walked downstairs and saw his mother cooking and  
  
his sister eating her breakfast. He glances at the old clock in the kitchen and notice it was  
10 minutes to eight o'clock. That's when his face turn pale his was going to be extremely  
late for school. Without saying another word he ran out the door. While Bra and Bulma look at   
each other and shook their heads.  
/P  
  
P  
  
Trunks was driving his new F150 Truck like a bat out of hell.  
He just finish parking at the high school parking lot and notice that no one was outside  
like the normal. This made Trunks dash inside the building and run to his first hour class.  
Hesitating to open his first hour door because he hated his teacher Mrs. Green. She was always on his case. She was around 29 years   
old and had young and innocent face but to Trunks she was the devil. He ran to open the door  
until BAM!!! He slip and fell on top of Mrs. Green in a acquired position. He immediately got up to see her face extremely red. Trunks thought maybe it was because he embrassed her. HELL NO she was extremely red in the face because she was extremely piss off.  
  
The next thing Trunks knew she was in his face screaming and fussing how late he was and how he should act his age and so on. While the rest of the class were laughing their heads off.  
Trunks was begging at her feet saying sorry until he was blue in the face and Mrs. Green let him slide off.  
  
After Mrs. Green finished her rampage.  
  
Trunks took his seat in class and tried his best to stay awake. Until he notice the girl in front of him named Mindy skirt was rising  
up. He started to take interest until Mindy boyfriend Ben notice and rudely started a fight with Trunks. Ben was first to throw a powerful fist to  
Trunks jaw. Trunks fell down not knowing what happen. Trunks got up and dived at Ben. The fight still going on each other thorwing punches. While Mrs. Green ran down the hall to find a coach or a male teacher to stop the fighting  
Trunks threw Ben across Mrs. Green desk and to the teachers computer that shattered into pieces in a matter of seconds. Ben then kicks Trunks in the groin. Which causes Trunks   
to fall to his knees. Ben grabs a baseball bat from an other students athletic bag and hit Trunks across the face.  
Everyone gasp when Trunks fell into a pile blood the powerful hit cause. Trunks then dived at Ben in the glass door. Where they ended up outside in the mud  
still going at it. Thats when Mr. Kents came and broke them up. Trunks and Ben were taken to the office. Luckily for Trunks he had to go to the school nurse cause he was still bleeding.  
While Ben was taken to Principal Donna Weatherspoon who gave Ben a little slide by just giving him afternoon detention.   
Trunks was next. When he walk in he notice his mother in a not so happy mood. Principal Weatherspoon and his mother were good friends which  
made things worse for Trunks. Trunks sat down to see his mother face glowing red from being so angry. Principal Weatherspoon explain the situation to Bulma and told  
her that he was suspended from school for 3 days but since Trunks was there GATORS star receiver and she would let him play that night for the championship.  
/P  
  
P  
  
On the way back home Trunks was about to go deaf from his mother's screaming. Trunks finally manage to escape from her rampage and made it towards his room. After a couple hours passed Trunks decided it was safe to leave for the game.Trunks walked out and made his way to the stadium. Once there Trunks was warming up getting ready for the football championship game.   
Everyone in town was there. Later that night it was the 4th quarter with 39 seconds to go.   
Both teams the Gators and Eagles tied at 26 points. It was up to Trunks to get the winning touchdown.   
The ball was snap at the 34 yard line the quaterback threw a powerful throw and by Trunks skill and practice he was ably to make the winning touchdown.  
Though almost being savagley apart by the tackles was worth it for Trunks.  
EVERYONE WAS JUMPING UP AND DOWN AS THE TEAM POUR COLD WATER OVER TRUNKS HEAD FOR HIS AWESOME TOUCHDOWN !!! Trunks teammates were able to drag him to go clubbing  
with out his parents knowing about it.  
  
They went to the Smackdown club. By late midnight all the teenagers there were mostly drunk and swaying they're way to there cars after 4 hours of dancing and drinking.  
Trunks was somewhat a little sober so decided to take his best friend Barry home. By the looks of it Barry was totally wasted. Everyone left and Trunks was helping Barry walk to his truck. Thats when Trunks life would change from here on out. While walking to his Truck. Trunks felt steel on the back of his neck that made his hair stand up.  
Two men Rudely started to fight and kept on asking Trunks for some drugs. Trunks saw out the corner of his eye that the other guy was beating Barry to death. Trunks tried to fight back but the little liquor he had wasn't helping much at all. Suddenly there was a   
gun shot which hit Barry and killed him right then and there. Trunks tried to fight back again but was knock out by a hit to the back of his head with the back of the gun. The two men grab there wallets  
and heard the police comeing so drop whatever drugs they had on them into Trunks pockets and ran out. Then the police arrived to see one boy dead and the other knock out.  
/P  
  
P  
Trunks was taken to the police station in handcuffs and was being push into a green bus were he was going on a long journey he knew nothing about. Back at the police station Bulma stormed in the doors and was met up with  
Detective Keith. He told Bulma under the circumstances they found Trunks they notice he had drugs in his pockets and had drunk alcohol. Due to some past arrest Trunks had from just not allowing to accept a speeding ticket  
and found in a strippers club. He was sentence to 5 years to a Navy Seals military base which was the hardest military base in the Nation. In these 5 years Trunks family were not to see him and had no contact with him.  
  
Back at the military base 4 months had pass and Trunks was one and the only one under Lieutenant Bardwell control. Lieutenant was one of the worst guys to mess with. Trunks would wake up every mourning at 4 o'clock. While the other troops   
under Sargent Mattel would wake up at 5:30 a.m. Little did the other troops or Sarget knew was that Lieutenant Bardwell was very abusive to Trunks. Trunks would only have one meal a day and always had bruises on him and cuts from Lieutenant hits.  
One day for a expedition where the troops would have dive out from a boat into extremely cold water to test there abilities and to jump back in the boat after hours of harsh treatment. While picking each solider from the icy water Lieutenant Bardwell told Sargent Mattel to leave Trunks there for couple more hours that he will tend to him later. While the other troops went back to eat. Trunks stay there for hours and decided that no one was going to go get him so he started to swim back to shore.  
  
  
After eating the troops were getting into bed. Sargent Mattel was checking to see if everyone was there he   
then notice Trunks wasnt there. Sargent decided to go see Lieutenant Bardwell. To see if Lieutenant kept his word that he will tend to Trunks later. But to Sargent surprise Lieutenant never tended to him. That is when Sargent and Lieutenant got into an argument about the solider health. Sargent ran out and gather a few people in search to see if Trunks was still there and alive. To their surprise they found him near the shoreline knock out. They rushed him to a nurse. While Lieutenant meet General Elliot and was fired. Because of harsh conditions abusing a solider. Trunks was taken care by a nurse named Emily Roberts. She and Trunks got to know each other well and became good friends.  
  
Months passed and Trunks just ask Emily hand in marriage. She accepted and was thrilled how gorgeous the ring was. Trunks soon became Sargent of the Navy Seals of a matter of 3 years. Once married they found a little home near they city while Trunks still be able to work near the military base. Months passed and Emily found out she was pregnant. She decided to surprise Trunks that night by making him a home cook meal and light candles around the house after he came back from work. Hours past and everything was set up. Trunks just walked in the door to find his wife seating on the sofa waiting for him. She serves his meal and told him the great news. Trunks was thrilled he pick her up and jump up and down saying "WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!!!" "WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!!"   
  
Six Months passed and Emily was definitely showing. Trunks was off that day and decided to stay home and relax. Little did he know that day was the very exact day 5 years ago he was sent to the military base.   
Back at the military base Bulma and Bra just arrived to see Trunks. They went to the office and ask a secretary named Sammy where they could find her son Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The secretary said 'Sorry Miss Sargent Trunks is not to be back till tomorrow ." Bulma faced was pale she couldn't believe he became Sargent. She then asked the secretary were she could find him. The secretary told her the directions to his house. Bulma and Bra left not knowing that Trunks was a changed man and was married expecting a healthy child.  
/P  
  
  
  
P  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? WILL BULMA BE HAPPY TO SEE HER SON SETTLE DOWN AND MARRIED OR BRA WILL EVEN LIKE HIS NEW WIFE. FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!   
COMING SOON!!  
/P 


	2. A life upside down 2

A LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!!!  
/P  
**********************CHAPTER2************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
P  
Bulma and Bra just arrived at a house that had a nice back yard and a flower bed in front of the house. Bulma and Bra got out of the car and made there way to the door. They rang the door bell when the door swung open to see a very pretty lady who could of have pass as a supermodel until Bulma and Bra notice she was definetly pregnant. Bulma panicked and apologized for disturbing her and said she must have the wrong house. Before Bulma and Bra escaped Emily said" no please wait maybe i can help you find who your looking for. I know the neighborhood very well and maybe I can give you directions." Bulma turned around and said" well im looking for my son!"  
Emily asked" whats his name?" Bulma responded "Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Emily blinked her eyes a couple times before she answered " Well looks like you found the right place."  
Bulma went pale again and had a blank look on her face. "EXUSE ME !!!!" Emily repeatd her self "Well its looks like you found the right place. Its nice to meet you Mrs. Briefs. Let me introduce myself im Trunks wife Emily Briefs. Im sure Trunks is going to be so suprise to see you. He's been really stressed out lately. Bulma then asked how did you know I was his mother. Emily responded "well Trunks told me alot about you. Please come in. Emily stepped away. Bulma and Bra walk in to see a very elegant house cleaned and very neat. It didn't look like Trunks actually lived here. Emily calls " Trunk-sie some one very special is here. Trunks walks down the stairs to see two   
blue headed women stareing straight at him. Trunks looked confused. Thats when Bulma bursted out crying hugging Trunks like she will never see him again. Trunks was baffled he didn't know what to say. He had so many things on his mind. Bulma finally let go and Bra went hug him also. The first thing out of Bulma mouth was " Look at you!! You change so much you lost so must weight and you look so handsome. I can't beleive you got married and look at you your going to be a DAD!!!AND AND AND thats when she bursted out crying again IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!! Trunks automatically starts crying he always thought Bulma would never want to see her own son ever again for what she thought she knew.  
Trunks then asked What are you doing here my gosh has it really been five years already. Bulma nodded in reply. Trunks led them into the kitchen. Soon they talk about whats been going on like work,Bra being a senior in high school, how Trunks and Emily meet and so on! Before they knew it 5 hours past. It was 6:51 p.m. Trunks then offers to go out to eat and still talk about whats been going on those past 5 years. Trunks drove to the LA CREZ a very expensive restuarant. They sat down and order some wine and an appetizer. They stayed there for hours dancing and enjoying themselves. While Trunks and Emily where dancing to a slow song Bulma whispered to Bra "I think they are perfect for each other.  
Now I know I raised him right and He turned out to be what I never expected. Vegeta will be so proud when i tell him."  
LATER THAT NIGHT !  
Trunks and Emily where snuggling together in bed.   
"Trunks you know I think I really like your family." Emily said as she snuggled closer to Trunks.  
"Well you just haven't meet my Dad yet! Just keep saying that to yourself." Trunks replied cracking a smirk to his wife and kiss her forehead before drifting off to sleep.  
Bulma just got out the bathroom and went to bed and so did Bra.  
/P  
  
P  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND 2:44 IN THE MOURNING!  
Bulma and Bra heard some noise downstairs and decided to go check it out.  
Bulma and Bra were walking downstairs in the dark. They couldn't see a thing until BAM!!  
Trunks flip on the light to see his sister and mom on the ground and icecream all over the floor. Obviously Trunks went to go get a night snack for his   
pregnant wife. Thats when Emily started to yell at the top of her lungs from upstairs screaming "What you do this time TRUNKS!!!!!!!" Trunks gave an apology look to his mother and sister and help them up and ran up stairs before his beloved wife had a heart attack!  
Bra looks at her mother and said "Well that went well. Poor Trunks!" Snickering a laugh.   
While Bulma just snicker a laugh too before heading back to bed. While Trunks came back downstairs to clean up the icecream and go get another gallon of vanilla icecream.  
  
Days went by and Bulma and Bra had a great time shopping at the new mall they built in town and shopping for baby toys and clothes much to Trunks dislike to go shopping with his mother, sister and his wife. Which he referred to them as SHOPFREAKS!! While they walk around the mall while he had to hold on to all the bags was not fun!!   
Before Bra and Bulma knew it they had to leave before Vegeta had a fit! They said there goodbyes and hug each other.  
  
/P  
  
NEXT CHAPTER VEGETA GETS TO FINALLY MEET EMILY ALL ALONE AND TALK BUT SOMETHING UNEXPECTING HAPPENS! READ AND FIND OUT.!!!!  
  
/P 


	3. A life upside down 3

A LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!!!  
/P  
*****************chapter3************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
P  
Bulma and Bra finally got home after hours of restless driving.  
They open door with arms wide open to take a nice shower and head  
straight to bed. They walk in to see the house a total wreck. Obviously  
Vegeta did not care about the house. There was no telling what the hell happen.  
Bulma faced glowed she was definately angry. Bra thought it would best to go to   
bed as fast she can. Vegeta walk out of the kitchen to faced Bulma red faced  
Vegeta automatically as on cue said "WHAT YOU EXPECT WOMEN! IF YOU THOUGHT I WOULD   
ACTUALLY CLEAN UP LIKE YOU WOMEN!!!!" Bulma bursted out. She yelled at the top of her  
lungs. "If you think im going to pick up after you pig. I GOT A NEWFLASH FOR YOU MISTER!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT IT  
ALL WRONG SO GET YOUR LAZY @$$ UP AND GET A MOVE ON. EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS TRUNKS HAS BEEN GONE! BEING MARRIED AND EXPECTING TO BE A FATHER  
HE TREATS HIS WIFE WITH RESPECT AND PICKS UP AFTER HIMSELF AND-------" Vegeta went blank after hearing his wife blabbing on and on! He couldn't  
believe the words out of Bulma's mouth that his son was married and expecting to be a father. He felt like someone pratically knok him out of reality.  
He looked at Bulma with an confused faced. But Bulma kept going on and on and on and on how he should act his age and be respectful by picking up his mess.  
Thats when he decided he couldn't take it anymore and headed straight to bed. Bulma finally notice after a couple minutes she was just talking to thin air and  
headed for bed also.  
/P  
  
2 MONTHS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P  
2 Months passed and Emily was close to her due date. Unfortunately Trunks couldn't take off from work  
for a couple days due to new troops coming in and getting them in routine. Emily was little upset but  
knew Trunks couldn't help it. She just had to wait until the baby thought it is the right time to come  
into the world that awaits him or her. Emily was just sitting on the couch watching The Golden Girls on LIFETIME TV.  
Blanch, Rose and Dorthy were competing against each other in a dance all night contest for a thousand dollars. And Rose just finish showing her dancing skills by doing  
flips and a spilt. Emily sniffled a laugh until she heard the doorbell rung. She finally got up trying her best not to fall with the baby and all.  
While she was walking towards the door. That someone kept banging on the door until Emily finally open it not to happy by how rude this guy was.  
The first thing she notice was a very built man around the age in the 40's. Vegeta made himself at home just walking in the house.  
Emily was about to protest. When Vegeta cut in saying " So your my son's Woman HUH?" Emily had confused look on her face. Trunks warn her about his Dad  
but she never expected him to be so blunt. Vegeta asked the question again for he was getting angry that the women was not answering his question. Emily came out her dream  
land and just nodded. Suprise Vegeta had a little emotion and help her sit down on the sofa and asked her questions after questions about her and Trunks.  
After a couple hours it started to storm very heavily and the lights went dead. Vegeta didn't care and kept on talking. Emily felt more comfortable with him knowing she wasn't alone while the lights went out. She excepted his behavior. He wasn't so bad. HECK he help her to sit down.  
Emily was explaining how Trunks had to work and couldn't take off being sargent and all. Until she felt something very painful shot up her body. Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy and was waiting to finish her story but nothing came out her mouth he got angry again and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING. BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET  
MY SON STAY MARRY TO A PHYSCO!" Emily shot him a death glare that even Vegeta got a chill. She scream out in pain as a contraction occured again. Vegeta then realize what the hell was happening. He never really experience anything like this cause everytime Bulma was about to give birth she was always at the darn mall. (No wonder!!) Vegeta thought until Emily  
grasp his arm in pain. He immediatly dialed 911. When finally someone answered Vegeta notice that it was a dumb bimbo on the phone. The bimbo answered with " How can i help you today" Vegeta yelled at her saying IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY "OH HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY" WHILE MY SONS WIFE IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY AND SHE RIPPING MY ARM. The bimbo shot up quickly  
from her seat and ask what was there address and names. Vegeta told her the directions to the house. The bimbo stayed on line with Vegeta and told him to get towels and a couple wet rags. Vegeta answered angrily " WHY THE HELL I NEED THAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO SEND THE AMBULANCE IDIOT!!!"  
The bimbo answered back "Well Mr. Vegeta it looks like you going to have to deliver the baby. We have a slight incident the ambulance can't pass by. There is a telephone post that fell on the Highway and no one can pass until they removed it since that storm. Vegeta panicked and raced upstairs finding anything he could. The bimbo told Vegeta her name was Michelle on the other end of the telephone and tried  
to calm him down. Once Vegeta found everthing Emily was still on the sofa grabing her swollen belly. Vegeta rushed to her and place towels around her and cold wet rags on her forehead. Vegeta then asked Michelle what to do next. Michelle replied by asking Vegeta if Emily was undress properly to deliver the baby. Vegeta answered in a sneer argueing that he will not undress her and asked Michelle " Who the hell  
you think i am I AM NOT A PERVERTED OLD MAN DELIVERING MY SONS BABY!!!! Michelle could tell that he was a tuff one and tried to calm him down saying that the baby had to come out. Vegeta panicked and did what ever Michelle told him to do and to his surprise the dumb bimbo made sense. Next thing Vegeta knew he had a baby girl in his hands screaming bloody mary! But Vegeta was so happy that a tear rolled down his face  
to see his grandchild had his smirk, Emily jet black curly hair and Trunks deep ocean blue eyes. All of a sudden someone rushed in the door and to thank the lucky stars it was ambulance people. They took Emily and the baby girl to the hospital while Vegeta sat in the back of the ambulance still teary eyed. Emily smiled at him and thanked him before they took her out and set her up in a hospital room with her baby in a crib  
next to her bed. Vegeta walked in. Emily put on a smile and ask Vegeta what should her and Trunks name the baby girl. Vegeta automatically said "Name her Faith for faith brought me here to deliver my grandchild. " Emily nodded in agreement when she heard the door swung open to see Trunks standing there dead frozen for what he saw.  
/P  
  
P  
WELL WHAT YOU THINK???? I REALLY TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE HUMOROUS SINCE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WERE VERY TENSED. SIGN MY GUESTBOOK FOR COMMENTS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON. SOONER THAN IMAGINE. Chapter 4 is where Trunks and Vegeta get a step closer to actually having a Father and Son relationship.  
/P 


	4. A life upside down 4

A LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!!!  
/P  
*****************************Chapter4********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
P  
  
Trunks took a double take. He saw his father,Emily, and his little baby girl. Vegeta eyes narrowed then a smile form on his face. Slowly Vegeta walks up to Trunks and says "I think maybe next time I would like a grandson. Congradulations son." As if on cue Trunks automatically hug his father tears forming in his eyes thinking he finally won acceptance by his family.  
Vegeta leaves the room to call Bulma and inform her that they have a granddaughter. Once Vegeta walk out the door. Trunks looks at his wife holding they're little girl. Trunks asked "What should we name her?" Emily smile grew and said " Your father all ready name her Faith" Then she explains the whole story what happen.  
After Emily explain she got really pist off b/c Trunks was on the floor laughing. "What the hell you think so damn funny?" Emily said with angry tone. Trunks tried his best to catch his breath and said "You wouldn't understand until you REALLY under stand my father." Emily gave him a weird look and raise an eyebrow. Trunks said "You'll get it later but now you need to rest."  
/P  
  
P  
  
Months later Trunks was waiting on the sofa for Emily. Looking at the ground very bored and waiting to go through hell! Emily finally ascended down stairs with Faith in her hands and a diaper bag.  
"What took you so long?" Trunks said with no excitement in his voice.   
"Well Im sorry Mr. Hotshot!!! As you can see im not a man who just has to thrown on a nice shirt and a pair of pants. Im woman who has to look nice ok!" Emily said in a very angry tone that can send shivers down anyones neck.  
Trunks sighed and knew it was that time of the month and kept his mouth shut.  
Emily picks up the car keys and throw them to Trunks and said "We need to get a move on or we will be late."  
Trunks sighs again and they made there way to the car.  
Trunks slowly starts the engine and tries one last desperate try to back out to where they were going. Emily fumes "YOU COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING NOR DOES MY MOTHER,YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR SISTER. SO YOU ARE GOING STOP YOUR WHINNING AND DRIVING US THERE. GOT IT!"   
Trunks mumers an OK and makes his way on the road.  
After driving 3 hours with all females in the car chatting "OH I CAN'T WAIT. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN. IM SO GLAD YOU FINALLY CONVINCE TRUNKS TO DRIVE US THERE. WE WOULD OF GOT LOST IN NO SECONDS FLAT."  
They finally arrive there destination. THE NEW BIG MALL.  
After searching for a parking spot for at least 10 minutes. They get out the car and open the trunk to get there stuff ready.  
Emily dug in the back of the trunk pulling out this and that such as diaper bag, stroller to put there shopping bags in, there lunch packs and last but not least thing Trunks hated the most was the baby holder(the one that you put around your body and place the baby in the little seat.)  
Once stramp on Trunks body and Emily sets Faith in. Then they were off with Trunks dragging along.  
/P  
  
P  
  
After going through every store literally. They finally made back to the car totally exhausted buying clothes for the baby and christmas shopping.  
They decided to stay at a motel that night. Mrs. Roberts, Bulma and Bra one room and Trunks, Emily and Faith in another. After unpacking they went straight to bed exhausted.  
THE NEXT MOURNING AFTER DRIVING BACK FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS.  
They made it home and unpack everything and started to wrap christmas presents.  
  
/P  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE!  
  
Everyone was at the annual Christmas Party at Bulma house. Vegeta was in the corner as usual. The rest of the gang was mingleing and Emily was waiting for Trunks to greet them.  
He got a call from the General to meet him. So Emily was a little worry what it was about.  
Finally the door swung open and it was Trunks with christmas presents in his hands. After everyone open presents they decided to head home.  
  
Trunks and Emily made it home and went straight to bed and for some odd reason Emily notice Trunks just toss around and not falling asleep. Thinking nothing of it and thought it was b/c he was excited for the mourning to open there presents.  
But Emily didn't have anything for Trunks to unwrap. ITS A SURPRISE!!!.  
  
/P  
  
P  
  
GUESS WHAT THE SURPRISE IS AND WHATS BUGGING Trunks!!!!!!!  
Next chapter!!!!! Review and stay patient  
/P 


	5. A life upside down 5

A LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!!!  
/P  
  
P  
*******************Chapter 5*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next mourning Emily woke up and decided to wake Trunks up b/c he was getting annoying snoreing loud for no telling how long. She wakes Trunks up knowing it will take a while for him to move around she went to take a shower.  
After the shower she desended down stairs and saw Trunks sitting on the sofa with Faith. She sat also and they started to open Faith gifts and let her play with them. Then Trunks takes a box out of his pocket and gives it to Emily. She opens   
it with interest. Once open she begans to tear up. It was the diamond bracelet she been wanting for a long time. They hug and kiss. Then Trunks claps his hands together excited to see what his wife got him for Christmas.   
/P  
  
  
P  
  
"Before you get all excited Trunks. I want to tell you that your gift is so special you don't have to unwrap it."  
Trunks made a weird face thinking what kind of gift was it then. Then Emily whispers "IM PREGNANT AGAIN." Trunks  
jump up and was shock for a while then reality him again and hugs his wife while tearing up. In the back of Trunks mind  
he wasn't going to be there for her during the pregnancy. He decides to tell her that he going to be drafted into another country to keep  
the peace and maybe ended up being in war. He slowly lets go of her and looks in her eyes. "Emily there something i been needing to tell you  
since last night. Im going to be drafted into another country to keep the peace and possibly end up in war in a couple weeks."  
Before Trunks knew it she runs up stairs. He didn't even know what to do. Finally he went inside there bed room with Faith in his hands and decided to talk this out.  
/P  
  
P  
  
After explaining that they still keep in touch during the time being by writeing letters and they will get through this together. The next thing they knew it was time for Trunks to leave.  
After saying there goodbyes he took something out of his pocket and handed a small crucifix Emily gave when they first meet and told her "Keep this and I always be by your side. I LOVE YOU."  
Then he left not knowing what was going to happen in the future.  
/P  
  
P  
  
  
WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL TRUNKS SURVIVE OR WILL EMILY?  
Read next chapter and find out coming soon and PLEASE SIGN MY GUESTBOOK AND REVIEW. 


	6. Author note

Just please review and be gentle.  
TRUNKS RULZ!!!! 


	7. A life upside down 6

There Trunks sat on a rock leaning beside a tree trying to fall into a peaceful  
slumber without gunshoots being heard and screams. He tried to close his eyes and go back into a differnt world  
there with his family in peace just having a simple life. Snapping out of his daze when someone yelled IN COMEING!!!! In a matter of seconds  
Trunks screamed in pain and black out.  
  
  
BACK AT HOME!  
  
Emily just finished getting all the groceries unpack and getting Faith ready for a bath.  
She found it very hard without Trunks here but Bulma and Bra tried to help out. Emily was finding it harder just to remove around more  
due b/c she was bigger than last time when she was pregnant but she slowly managed and kept on going when once in a while when she would recieve  
letters from Trunks. But lately she notice it had been at least a month since he last send a letter in.  
She was starting to get worry but she still tried to have faith. Until one day coming back from a shopping trip with Bra. When she walked in she saw her mother  
and Bulma crying and saw an military officer in her house standing stiffly and slowly handed her a dog tag with the name TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS and a American flag (Sorry in my story Trunks and his family are Americans b/c Americans rock!!)  
Instantly Emily fell to her knees crying her poor heart out.  
  
  
WHAT YOU THINK HAPPEN? IS TRUNKS ACTUALLY DEAD?? WELL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! TILL NEXT TIME!! 


	8. A life upside down 7

A life upside down   
  
  
Weeks went by Emily barely made it through Trunks funeral.  
She was trying to move on but everything remind her of Trunks.  
  
  
  
Across the Country  
  
Trunks woke up to see all darkness. There he was in a puddle of mud.  
Barely and slowly getting up. He didn't know what happen. Flashes appear in his mind  
of loud screams and an explosion. Looking around he notice he was in the woods with no one around.  
He was bleeding pretty badly from his shoulder. He slowly started his adventure to find a way out. He walked  
for days until finally he notice smoke in the air. He ran as fast as he could but he soon found darkness again  
due to his injured arm.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Bra knew Emily was still having a hard time so decided to try to cheer her up  
by taking her to the movies.  
After seeing a funny movie Emily seem to start feeling more comfortable. Right then and there she promise  
to herself to try to move on with her life and raise there both daughters the best way she could. Finding out today it was another baby girl coming in   
her life. 


	9. A life upside down 8

He woke up again but this time in a differnt enviroment. He was in a nice but suitable bed. He slowly focus his vision and look around to find out he was in a hospital.  
Soon enough his thoughts were confirmed when he saw his door open and a tall blonde young woman dress in a nurse suit.  
When she saw he was awake she ran out screaming he's up and awake.  
He just sat there confused as to how he got here but soon he was surround by doctors and nurses.  
  
After hours of asking questions "what your name" How old are you" Are you from around here" Did you come from the war" Where do you live"   
After answering every questions. He soon found out he was was knock out for weeks and was under critical condition for a while.  
Doctors soon found out information of how to get in touch with Generals and Lietenants to let Trunks out of the hospital and back home as soon as he was well enough.  
  
  
  
Weeks had pass for Emily. She really starting to show with her pregnacy. Standing there in the middle of a isle in the grocery store contemplating whether to get Pepsi or Coke.   
Bra being with her was looking at fashion magazines up ahead. Bulma out of no where runs up and says he's alive he's alive. Praise the Lord he's alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next? Will EMILY BELIEF BULMA OR WILL SHE NEED TO SEE TO BELIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. author note

I figure to write this author note to let you know if i don't get to many reviews im going to stop the story!!  
Thanks for those who haved reviewed. I just loved reviews good or bad it keeps me going.  
  
dbzfreak2003 


	11. endings

A life upside down!  
  
Emily looked at Bulma like she was crazy! "Whose alive Mrs. Briefs" Emily asked "Trunks he's alive. He alive and coming home Emily! I got a call from the General saying Trunks was coming home!" Bulma said full of joy "Are you serious mom" Bra asked "Of course Im serious Bra! He will be arriving tomorrow!!" Bulma said "This is a miracle in the making" Emily said with tears in her eyes  
  
Months later Trunks had returned and was now a Daddy again with his and Emily other daughter named Angel. They decieded to renew there valves of marriage and was now the most happiest couple.  
  
Years later  
  
There they stood infront of everyone laughing with both there daughters home with there grandchildren celebrating there 50th anniversary. Trunks looks up at Emily and smiles knowing they can spend the next 50 years with each other and with there new grandchildren and never grow old inside there hearts.  
  
Hey guys I finally finish this story so I hope you liked it and please review!! 


End file.
